


Nope

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Series: Blake and Slater [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark of the Moon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to We're Slightly Less Screwed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Out

  
  
"WHAT IF EVERYTHING HADN'T GONE AS WELL AS YOU DID?!" Lennox yelled. "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE POSITION THAT YOU PUT ME IN?!"  
  
' _What if everything hadn't gone as well as it did?_ The words circled around in my head.  
  
"If we hadn't done, what we did, it wouldn't have ended as well as it did," Sides said.  
  
"Sideswipe, we have heard quite enough from you," Prime said. He'd simply said that he regretted nothing and was more than willing to accept whatever punishment that he was dished out.  
  
The brewing argument ceased as the first sob forced its way out of my throat. The fear that I had been suppressing hit me full force in that moment.  
  
"Blake, don't cry," Lennox said softly.  
  
I broke down into disgusting sobs.  
  
"Everyone around me dies. I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I collapsed to my knees. It felt as if my heart was going beat straight through my chest and my throat was closing.  
  
I couldn’t breathe, no matter how desperately I tried.  
  
“Blake, I need you to calm down. Breathe! Damn it!”  
  
“Sideswipe calm down!” Optimus ordered.  
  
“What’s-“  
  
“She’s having a panic attack,” Lennox explained. “She’s bleeding. I NEED A MEDIC!” Lennox yelled. “Blake, focus. Focus on me. Take a deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth.”  
  
There was a sting and then black.


	2. Recharge

**Sideswipe’s Point of View**  
  
“You need to recharge,” I glared at Ratchet.  
  
He was probably right. I hadn’t recharged since before we left for England. I couldn’t though. I might’ve on the flight back to base, but I was too worried about Blake. One of the human medics had sedated her, which I was not pleased about.  
  
“Why isn’t she up?” I asked. “You said the sedative wore off long ago.”  
  
We had managed to return to base without any sign of her waking.  
  
“Sideswipe, based on what I’ve heard from you, Sunstreaker, Lennox, Optimus and the medic, who attended to her, she’s been through a lot of trauma. The draining of her All Spark Energy coupled with the physical exhaustion of your travels and the mental exhaustion from repressed fear and her previous mental health issues have caught up with her. It’s her brain and body’s way of recovering.”  
  
I cycled my vents. “And Slater?”  
  
This time it was Ratchet’s turn to cycle his vents. “She seems to be in a similar state to Blake, when we first found her after she absorbed the All Spark. My guess is that she is still in contact with the Primes, and we won’t be able to communicate with her or pull her out of it until they’re finished.”  
  
 **:.For once listen to Hatchet. You’re making me tired.**  
  
:.Then you recharge.  
  
:.Don’t let your distress over some pathetic squishy-  
  
:.This pathetic squishy went against every single rule here to hehlp me save you, because she knows how important we are to each other. This pathetic squishy kept me sane, while I wondered what the hell happened to you. This pathetic squishy made it possible for me to find you, so how about you drop the pathetic squishy and use her name, Blake. And I wouldn’t say that you’re one to talk. We haven’t quite gone over what’s happened yet, but the way you’ve been hovering around here, you’ve obviously formed some sort of attachment to Slater.  
  
Very rarely did I ever get angry with Sunstreaker, but I was seething. He had no room to talk about anything involving Blake.  
  
He was obviously caught off guard, because he stared at me for a few moments and poked at the bond, looking for some type of distress.  
  
“You two, both relax,” Hatchet ordered.  
  
“Both you and Blake and Slater will be out of here as soon as you all can. Sideswipe, recharge, before I knock you into stasis. If Blake’s condition changes, I will alert you.”  
  
I gave in settling onto the berth and beginning to offline my systems, to go into recharge.


	3. Neutral?

  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“What’s what?” I asked, the guy sitting beside me. I was currently in the command center, watching over the screens for any sign of incoming bots.  
  
When I finally woke up, Blake had been two weeks into her punishment. Apparently, Lennox had sent her into a panic attack, which led to her be sedated. According to Sunny, she stayed unconscious for days after the sedative wore off. Ratchet had explained it as the stress of the travel, the All Spark and all that shit catching up with her.  
  
In that time that she had been awake, she’d already managed to explain the events of the third movie in its entirety to the bots and to the humans that they selected to join them. She also made our stance on Sentinel and the pillars. They could have one or the other. If they chose Sentinel and he tried something we could off line him. If they chose the pillars, they could leave Sentinel (She knew better than to say offline him.) and try to fix them, so that they could use them themselves.  
  
They did not take well to it. The only bots, who weren’t put off by this were Sunny, Sides, Jazz and Bumblebee.  
  
The result was the Blake was pissed off and going on “strike.” Basically, she would have bolted probably to another country, save for the fact that she was still on punishment, so basically she was hiding out in her room, building only God knows what, and doing only Primus knows what with Sides.  
  
I knew things were going to get ugly soon. Blake wasn’t one for backing down, and her methods of getting what she wanted weren’t always morally commendable. She probably would’ve starved if Sideswipe hadn’t started bring her food. She ignored me, when I brought it, since I didn’t bother in joining in her protest and simply acted as if everything were normal. Of course I had made it known that I agreed with her and would take absolutely no part in the bringing back of Sentinel or the pillars, but I wasn’t resorting to drastic measures. Things didn’t get any better when I threatened to shove it down her throat.  
  
“I don’t know,” I said, looking at the screen. “It looks like a spark signature. Teletraan, is there anyway to confirm if that is a signature?” I asked. “And whose it is?”  
  
“Yes, it is a Spark signature. It is not one in our data base.”  
  
‘ _Since when the hell does Teletraan sound like this?_ ’ I wondered.  
  
“So we don’t know who it is?” the guy asked.  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Is there any way to tell affiliation?”  
  
“There is no affiliation.”  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
“We need either Blake or Ratchet to confirm it,” I said.  
  
He scoffed. “Good luck. Doc Bot has been especially foul all day, and I think Red died.  
  
I glared. “She’s not dead. She’s just upset by the sheer level of stupidity around here.”  
  
“Teletraan, comm Ratchet and tell him that we need his input.”  
  
A moment later the medic walked in.  
  
“What did you bother me for?” he asked.  
  
“We have a spark signature with no affiliation,” I said. “Any ideas?”  
  
“You don’t know?” he asked.  
  
“Everyone in the movies was clear cut bot or con. I’d ask Blake, but she probably would’ve said something. Not that she’s going to say anything now.”  
  
“She is entirely too stubborn.”  
  
“That’s true, but already feels as if she has enough blood on her hands without adding half of Chicago to the list.”  
  
Ratchet ignored the jab and looked closely at the monitor. I have no way of knowing who that is without seeing them. It could be a neutral or con for all the more we know. We must bring them in. I’ll talk to Optimus.”  
  
Ratchet’s optics dimmed as he commed OP.  
  
The autobot commander walked in, and looked at the screen. The conversation between the two was done over the comms.  
  
I gave up on trying to get something out of them and headed to the rec room to find a bot, who would let me in on whatever orders came down.


	4. Vacation

  
  
Some things are bull shit. The fact that, when Slater woke up from her matrix induced coma, she was in full control and knew exactly how to use her power as the matrix, as where I was left without a clue: bullshit. The fact that Sunstreaker ended up serving out the same punishment as Sides for his behavior before his capture: bull shit. However there was no more extreme case of bull shit than the fact that the bots were currently planning to bring back Sentinel and the pillars, despite both Slater and I refusing to take any part in it.  
  
There were no more shards, just Slater, and if they thought for one second that either of us were going to cave then they had another thing coming.  
  
Their blind optimism and faith made me sick. They didn’t see it. They didn’t understand. It was maddening.  
  
They weren’t going to go soon. There was no obvious decepticon threat and they were trying to do right by the government.  
  
There was no Megatron, but he wasn’t my concern after all. It was Sentinel, who had masterminded the plan.  
  
“Blake?” I turned and glared at Lennox. I wasn’t mad about my punishment. That was whatever. I was pissed that he was with Optimus on the let’s have both thing. We did not live in a fucking Old El Passo commercial.  
  
“What?” I spat.  
  
“I know you’re angry-“  
  
I laughed. “Angry is when I storm around base, kicking people’s asses. Angry is when I threaten to dismantle bots. This is far beyond angry.”  
  
“We need every advantage that we can get-“  
  
“Unless the plan is to bring back Sentinel, get him to change the command on the pillars and then we offline him, there is no advantage.”  
  
“Blake, do you understand what you’re asking?”  
  
“I’m asking for one thing, destroy the pillars and then maybe, just maybe you can convince Sentinel that humanity isn’t that bad and hat Cybertron is a lost cause though I doubt it.”  
  
“You’re asking them to give up on their planet.”  
  
“I am. I know I am. I’m asking them to do it again. I know, because there was a point, where they accepted that.”  
  
“And what would happen if someone asked you the same?”  
  
“I spent months in a psychiatric care facility and you think I’m the best person to ask about how I would feel if something traumatic happened to me? You are an idiot.”  
  
“I didn’t home here to fight.”  
  
“Then what do you want?”  
  
“Well aside from your shit attitude, you’ve actually been behaving, so you’re off of your punishment.”  
  
That caught me off guard. “Oh. Thanks. I guess. I wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
“Yeah. Well we have a slight problem.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Honestly. You’re shitty attitude and usually bad behavior tends to get us in trouble with the higher ups, and the president is coming to visit. Needless to say, we kind of want you gone.”  
  
I looked at him blankly, but cracked up laughing.  
  
“Very Grandma Cecelia of you. I like it. Though you didn’t have to get bitchy on me to tell me that I can go on vacation. You know Hawaii is nice.  
  
“Can I take Sides?”  
  
“He’s your guardian. He doesn’t have a choice. You and Slater are going different places though. precautionary.”  
  
“Whatever. When do I leave?” I asked.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Lennox said.  
  
“Then since I’m free, I’m going to take my guardian and go shopping.” I went to my room and changed, before hunting down Sides. I had a hat on to hide the fact that my roots were a hot ass mess.  
  
“Sideswipe,” I sang walking into the room he shared with Sunstreaker.  
  
“Blake,” he returned it.  
  
“I’m officially free.”  
  
“You are. Too bad we’re not.”  
  
“Oh, but my lambo friend. You are my guardian, which means, when I go places, I can take you with me, and I want to go get my hair done, a manicure, a pedicure, I want to go shopping for our little vacation coming up, and let’s not forget the golden opportunity to take you to the track to go smoke those little bastards at the tracks asses.”  
  
“A vacation?”  
  
“A trip? A getaway? When you go somewhere that you don’t-“  
  
“I know what it is smart aft,” he said, optics rolling. “I’m just surprised that they’re allowing you to go. Where are we going?”  
  
“Hawaii.”  
  
“You mean the obnoxious wet and humid island filled with tourist squishies?”  
  
“The wet and humid island with lots of long winding roads, with few people, with forest and beaches with no other people.”  
  
“The roads better not suck,” he said.  
  
“Or what? You’re gonna park in protest?”  
  
“I just might.”  
  
“Yeah. You holding still? Sure.”  
  
“I thought we were leaving,” he said.  
  
“We are.”


	5. I'm Confused

  
  
There was something going on on base. Everyone seemed more cautious, especially around me. Hell, they’d even gone as far to let Blake off punishment and go on vacation to fucking Hawaii with Sideswipe. So obviously they were up to something, because good behavior and Blake just didn’t go together.  
  
I think everyone knew, save for Mudflap and Skidz, and Sides and Sunny. Dumb and Dumber were too stupid to be trusted with anything, and the lambos would tell us. I mean Sunny wuld tell me or else I would strip his paint or even more effective hide Baby Bot from him. Sides was just hopelessly in love with Blake even if neither of them acknowledged it.  
  
So whatever it was, they didn’t want Blake or I to know about it, especially Blake.  
  
I wanted to find out, but I needed a plan.  
  
Sunstreaker was useless.  
  
“I just don’t get it. Why the hell would they basically send Blake off, unless everyone is just tired of her. I can’t blame them, but that seems to be a bit much. Actually you know what that makes sense, but still…”  
  
“Are you asking me to beat it out of someone?”  
  
“Your energon lust might be the only thing about you stronger than your damn vanity.”  
  
“If you don’t want me to tear someone to scrap, I don’t know why you’re asking me for help.”  
  
“You’re such a pain in the ass.”  
  
“Because you’re a delight?”  
  
“I fucking am.”  
  
“Whatever helps you recharge, you disgusting little squishy.”  
  
“Listen you over grown tin can-“  
  
“Slater?”  
  
I turned around and looked up at Prime.  
  
“Yeah, Prime?”  
  
“Can you walk with me. We have something to discuss.”  
  
“Yeah sure.”  
  
“Flesh bag.”  
  
“Fuck you, Sunshine.”  
  
I followed Prime to his office. I climbed up the ladder and sat in the chair on his desk.  
  
“What’s up? I this is about Sentinel and the pillars, you know I’m not helping you. Don’t think just because Blake is-“  
  
“We have allowed Blake to leave, because we have a situation, and based on her prior history of mental illness and disturbances, we do not know how she may react. It may ruin her.”  
  
Blunt. I spun around in my chair not sure of what to say. I mean. What do you say?  
  
“This may also be hard on you, which is why I am hesitant to involve you.”  
  
“Which is why you’ve been hiding this for how long?”  
  
“It involves the spark signal that you detected.”  
  
“Ah yes the silent conversation. You never said it was a mission, but I noticed that Hide, the minor twins and a group seemingly vanished. You said they found nothing.”  
  
“That was not the truth.”  
  
I sighed. “Can’t say that I’m surprised. So what’d you find?”  
  
“We came across a mech. He surrendered peacefully, and came with us willingly.”  
  
“Yep, sounds like that’d destroy Blake.”  
  
“He claims to be a part of your past.”  
  
“Um… Okay? Listen, I Optimus. I understand that this is just how you talk, all slow and dramatic with pauses o allow for questions, but I think you should just tell me everything, so that I can understand, because I’m confused.”  
  
He cycled his vents. “He has made claims that we have no way to verify and under normal circumstances we would not believe. However, with the turn of events and the encounters that you and Blake have had with Primus and the Primes, we must be willing to believe everything. The only way to confirm this mech’s claim would be to have you or Blake talk to him.”  
  
“You don’t know who he is?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you said this can ruin Blake, so you came to me?”  
  
“That is correct.”  
  
What a shocker. “Where is he?” I asked.  
  
“The brig.”  
  
“Then let’s go.”  
  
I followed Optimus to the brig. Ratchet and Hide were there. I had wondered where they’d been lurking recently.  
  
He walked me to the he cell that they were holding the mech. The mech was red white and black plated, with green optics. Of course the only green optics that I had seen were on devastator, which made me feel uneasy.  
  
His optics settled on me. “Slater?” the mech said.  
  
I froze.  
  
A long interesting and absolutely baffling explanation and questioning later, and I was lost. I had no clue what to believe.  
  
“What do you think?” Optimus asked me.  
  
“There is no way I can be sure. I mean I’m the Matrix and Blake is the All Spark, and we can tell, when someone’s shady. He doesn’t feel shady. I’m just- Blake’s the only one, who will be able to tell.”  
  
“That is what I suspected, but I find the thought of the aftermath unnerving.”  
  
“Yeah,” I agreed.  
  
“If there was some other-“  
  
“It appears that Blake is our only choice.”  
  
“It seems that way.”  
  
“I think it best if we inform Sideswipe of these developments. She will need him,” Optimus said.  
  
“He’s not going to be happy about this.”


	6. 24 Hours

  
  
“It’s literally been one day,” I said, staring down at Sides and Sunny, who had been knocked into stasis. Hide had a pretty good chunk of his plating missing from his arm, the minor twins had pieces scattered all about, and Ratchet had a few dents as well as one of his one wrenches in his plating. The twins had obviously put up a good fight.  
  
“What the hell happened?”  
  
Everyone looked around at me, unsure of what to say.  
  
“BLAKE!” Slater yelled running up to me.  
  
“SLATER!” I yelled back to show her how ridiculous she was being. “I know it’s been two weeks, and I’m easy to miss, but there’s no need to yell.” Since I had gotten back, I’d come to the conclusion that everyone had lost their god damned minds.  
  
“Shut the fuck up and come with me,” she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?”  
  
“Just shut up,” she snapped.  
  
I yanked my arm back. “I’ve tried not being a cunt, but I’m fucking over it. I’ve been back for just under twenty-four hours. The people I’m close to are avoiding me like the plague, Sides has gotten his ass kicked, and you’re being fucking snippy as shit. What the fuck is wrong with everyone?”  
  
“Just it’s important,” she said, looking worried.  
  
“All I want is a fucking explanation.”  
  
“I can’t tell you.”  
  
I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Of course not, because that would be too fucking easy. Where are we going?” I asked.  
  
“To the brig,” Optimus said.  
  
“Why?” I asked.  
  
“Blake, we have become aware of a new cybertronian, one, who Slater has confirmed was not in the fls you witnessed.”  
  
“Well not really surprising considering how much we’ve fucked up the chain of events,” I said, not really that upset by this development.  
  
“It’s who he says he is that has us concerned.”  
  
I was getting annoyed. “Really, we’re going to go with this ridiculously cryptic bull shit? Ever think about I don’t know just telling me.”  
  
“I think we should just show you,” Slater said.  
  
“Whatever. Let’s go.”  
  
I followed them to the brig, where a bot was sitting in one of the cells. His plating was white with the most part with black accents. His optics were green, which was slightly unsettling.  
  
“So he’s why I’m here?”  
  
The bot’s optics showed surprise, when they settled on me.  
  
“Yes,” Optimus said solemnly.  
  
The bot looked to Optimus, who nodded giving him permission.  
  
I assumed it was to speak, but instead, the bot transformed down into a SSC Aero EV. He had good taste. It was matte white with black detailing and red rims.  
  
The door opened, revealing a red interior and a holoform. I didn’t have time to focus on the fact that this bot had a holo without me installing it, because the second I got a look at his face, I felt the color drain from my mine.  
  
Green eyes that matched my own looked back at me, full of worry.  
  
“Casey?” I whispered, unable force my words to come out any louder.  
  
What’s the first thing he says? “She’s gonna faint.”  
  
I hadn’t even noticed that I was getting dizzy or that darkness was seemingly closing in on my vision from the outer edges. Sure enough, I was out.


	7. Cheese

  
  
I woke up in the medbay. I was on one of the beds, Sides’ holoform beside me, stroking my hair.  
  
“I found out only shortly before you did,” he said. “I didn’t handle it well.”  
  
That explained the fight.  
  
“I’ll take you back down, when you’re ready,” he said. He looked sort of ashamed of himself.  
  
I just scooted closer to him. I was tired and confused and my head hurt.  
  
I reached up and felt the back of my skull. There was a bump. “You bounced your head off of the ground,” he explained.  
  
I groaned. “I’m getting really sick of this passing out shit. So what’s the damage?” I asked.  
  
“I’ve seen you take worse.”  
  
“No, I mean last time I saw you, you were knocked into stasis. And which one of you managed to wrench Ratchet? That was impressive.”  
  
“I don’t remember, but apparently that was me,” he said with a smirk.  
  
I chuckled. “Any damage?”  
  
“Well…” he trailed off.  
  
“Sideswipe,” I said in a warning voice.  
  
“I might’ve loosened some lines. Ratchet tightened them some, but he’s going to have to go in and fix them.”  
  
“Idiot,” I muttered. “Why didn’t he?”  
  
“Because I transformed and came here.”  
  
“You should’ve gotten yourself fixed.”  
  
“I’ll be fine. I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you.”  
  
“You said you-“  
  
I got a look.  
  
“Yeah. I didn’t think that’d work.” I sighed. “I- I don’t- I-“  
  
I felt my throat tighten and the tears begin to well up.  
  
Sides just pulled me closer. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. He knew.  
  
“I want it to be him, but it makes no sense. It can’t be him. He died. I held his corpse.”  
  
He didn’t say anything. He just let me lay there and cry. When I finally cried myself out, I just looked at him.  
  
“You’re horrible. Truly totally and completely horrible.”  
  
He smirked.  
  
“I’m Sides, and despite the fact that I can be an over confident asshole, I’m also a ridiculously nice, and sweet and caring and adorable bastard, who lets complete and total fuck ups, cry on their shoulder even though I hate organic material. Fucking terrible.”  
  
“It’s your fault,” he said. “Turned me into a horrible slag heap.”  
  
“How is that my fault?” I asked.  
  
“Because you came into my life took my spark in those fleshy digits of yours and haven’t let go,” he explained casually, as if this wasn’t a major step in whatever relationship we had. “I don’t try to be like this, and I’m not save for when I’m around you. I just can’t help myself around you,” he said.  
  
He looked down at me, optics bright and a smirk on his face.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Sure, blame me, you fucking cheeseball.”  
  
“I’m not good at being cheesy,” I continued. I leaned up and very gently kissed his holoform.  
  
“Actions speak louder than words,” he said, when we separated.  
  
“Terrible.”


	8. Twinning

  
  
“Away,” I said, glaring down at Sides’ blade.  
  
I was sitting on his shoulder. He was walking me down to the brig.  
  
Sunshine and Slater were trailing us. I don’t think Slater realized that I could feel, whenever she was around.  
  
“You two can cease and desist your creeping,” I called back.  
  
“I want to see this!” she yelled.  
  
“I want you to fuck off!” I yelled back.  
  
“How’d you even know I was here?” Nope. No clue about the sensing.  
  
“Because I know that you’re a nosey little brat. Plus, Sides’ spark is balancing out, which happens with Mellow Yellow back there is around.”  
  
“Mellow Yellow?”  
  
“It’s a beverage,” I explained.  
  
“Pit spawn,” Sunstreaker spat.  
  
“Don’t you forget it,” I told him. “Now it would do you two well to leave.”  
  
I knew Slater didn’t want to, but she and Sunstreaker did stop.  
  
Once again, I found myself in front of the cell.  
  
The bot, who had been laying on the berth sat up and came as close as the glass and energon bars would let him.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
  
I just stared for a moment. “Yeah, just a bruise, and a headache.”  
  
“Sleep, Aspen?” he asked.  
  
“I was little,” I muttered. I could say Aspen before I could say aspirin.  
  
That caused Sides to freeze and me to get to the point.  
  
“I need you to explain to me who you are, what you are, and how you came to be. Actually do that in reverse.”  
  
“Currently, I’m a cybertronian.”  
  
“And before?” Sides asked, coolly.  
  
“I was human. Before I was… dead. I don’t know what I was, but I wasn’t alive. I existed, but it was like living again, but not. I think I was the only one, who knew that I was dead or the only one that I had met. Maybe I was the only one, who hadn’t come to terms with it, but everyone else was happy, and then one night I went to sleep-“  
  
“You sleep, when you’re dead?”  
  
“Life goes on. It just goes on better. Or it’s supposed to. I went to sleep. I had a dream, and this giant ass robot was talking to me. Telling me that I could have a second chance that she owed it to someone, Blake. She said that she owed to you. For doing her a favor for taking on some great responsibility. What are you? Spider man?”  
  
“Holy shit,” I said, shocked. “Holy- Oh my fucking- “  
  
“Blake?”  
  
“Primus. She said that she was going to- I don’t”  
  
‘ _A token of my thanks._ ’  
  
The voice in my head was all that I needed.  
  
“Sides?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Let him out.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Let. Him. Out.”  
  
He wanted to protest, but he stopped. “Are you positive?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
He set me down and disabled the security.  
  
“I’m actually rather surprised that they taught you how to do that,” I said, trying to lighten the situation for him.  
  
“They didn’t,” he replied.  
  
“That makes more sense,” I said.  
  
The glass opened and the bars disappeared. I walked in, and the bot kneeled down.  
  
We stood there stanring at each other for a moment, before I placed a hand on his plating, and immediately got shocked. It wasn’t severe. It was the same as when you accidently shock another person.  
  
I yanked my hand back. “You fucker!” I hissed.  
  
“Whoa! What the hell was that?”  
  
“You shocked me.”  
  
“No, but all my systems are showing repairs.”  
  
“I’m the All Spark.”  
  
“I thought it was a cube?”  
  
“I’m the cube.”  
  
“How are you the cube?”  
  
“The same way you’re a cybertronian now. Primus. Speaking of Primus. Did she give you the holoform?” I asked.  
  
“I guess. I wasn’t exactly given an instruction manual.”  
  
“Finally!” I yelled. “Slater got a how to guide. I did not. Thought that was bullshit.”  
  
“Of course she did. Well Slater is a little...”  
  
I laughed.  
  
He took the opportunity to transform. This time I was prepared for his holoform.  
  
“You’re not gonna pass out on me again?” he asked, when he stood up.  
  
I didn’t faint. I just stared at him for a minute. Seeing him, well his holoform, the idiot that I grew up with, got in trouble with, got in trouble because of, fought with, hugged, and cried with. I tackled him, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.  
  
“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DYING ON ME?!” I screeched, punching him. “YOU IDIOT THEY WANTED ME! IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE PATIENT YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DIED! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO IMPATIENT?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT THIS DID TO MOM?! TO DAD?! TO ME?! SLATER?! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE ON ME EVER AGAIN! EVER! EEEVVVVEEEERRRR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!”  
  
“Because that was totally my plan,” he said, rubbing his jaw. “Let me walk out and get fucking abducted. And what about you? I thought we agreed on no boyfriends?” he said looking at Sides.  
  
Of course that would be the first thing he brings up. I knew there wasn’t going to be any hiding it from him. He was going to realize there was something there the second he saw us together.  
  
“First off, I never agreed to that. Secondly, who says Sides is my boyfriend? You keep making assumptions Case, and you’re going to make an ass out of yourself.”  
  
I thought about it. Sides and I were something, but I wasn’t exactly sure what that was.  
  
“You would know.”  
  
“Bastard,” I snipped.  
  
“Bitch,” he returned.  
  
“Two toned twat,” I said ruffling the red part of his hair.  
  
“Blonde bimbo,” he returned.  
  
We just looked at each other, before breaking into laughter, which turned into tears on my part.  
  
Casey sighed, before pulling me into a hug. “What the hell am I going to do you?” he asked. I held on like my life depended on it. He was here. He was in my arms. My brother. My brother, who had been dropped off at my door step dead.  
  
Sides looked between the two of us, a smirk on his plates.  
  
“You two haven’t spoken a word out loud since you touched,” he said.  
  
“We haven’t?” Casey and I asked at the same time.  
  
“Nope,” Sides said.  
  
I relented, allowing him sit up. Then I tackled him again, this time in a hug.  
  
He squeezed me back, chuckling. “Bipolar much?” he asked.  
  
“Shut up, before I go back to punching you,” I said.  
  
When I calmed down, I wiped my eyes and looked at Sides. “Well Sideswipe, this is Casey, my twin. Case, this is Sideswipe.”  
  
“Your boyfriend?” he asked.  
  
I chewed the inside of my mouth. “Sides, what are we?” I asked.  
  
He looked kind of caught off guard.  
  
“Boyfriend sounds childish,” I said.  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
“You’re something though?” Case asked.  
  
“Yes. Before you say anything, shut up.”  
  
“Sides, I’m obligated by the older brother law to threaten to kill you if you hurt her.”  
  
Sides scoffed.  
  
“Alright. Let’s give Ratchet a heart attack,” I said. I gestured for Sides to pick me up. Instead he transformed down and opened the door.  
  
“Let’s go. Casey, you better have good reflexes,” Sides said.


	9. Welcome to the Mad House

“Well that went better than expected,” I said surveying the damage.  Hide was out cold, a wrench on the ground after having deflected off of his helm. Ratchet was annoyed, surveying the weapons specialist and grumbling about how Prime had told them all to trust my instincts and all that. Casey was in his altmode. I was sitting on his hood, having been put there by Sides, who was standing defensively in front of us. The soldiers were all wound up though with none of them having a clue as to what the fuck was going on. Sunstreaker was in the doorway, pissed off. Slater was huffing and puffing near his ped. My guess was that he reacted to Sides, who was reacting to Hide, and she had chased after him.

 

I had expected Ratchet to lose his shit, when he saw that Sides and I had broken Casey out of the brig, but instead, it was Hide. Ratchet had actually defended us, trying to talk some sense into Hide, before ultimately wrenching the lug, before he could hurt me, Casey or more likely, Sideswipe.

 

I had rolled my eyes at everyone, settling back onto Casey’s hood and crossing my arms over my chest. “Are you done being obnoxious?” I asked everyone.

 

“Baby Girl, how do you manage to constantly make a mess?”

 

I shrugged. “It’s just how I roll.”

 

“Yeah, well the way you roll gives me headaches,” Lennox bitched.

 

Once again I shrugged. I was started though by the sound of metal clanking against metal.

 

“Frag!” Sides swore, servo going to pull the wrench out of his shoulder area.

 

“Don’t think that you’re getting out of this clean,” Ratchet said.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Really Hatchet?”

 

“None of you are authorized to release prisoners from the brig.”

 

His rant was cut short by Slater, who finally caught her breath.

 

“It’s really him?” she asked.

 

I looked over everyone else at her.

 

“You really should’ve planned this better,” Case said.

 

“Oh fuck all the way off,” I snipped. “You know long term planning isn’t my strong suit.”

 

“IT IS!” she screamed, pushing through the crowd over to us.

 

Case activated his holoform and managed to maneuver to catch Slater, when she launched herself at him.

 

I smiled at the scene. I looked up at Sides. Sunny had made his way over and was examining his twins shoulder. I reached over and placed a hand on Sides’ ped, channeling the All Spark energy to him.

 

I could tell her felt it, stiffening immediately, but quickly relaxing, when he registered what it was. Sunny watched on with a look that I could only describe as amazement as Sides’ shoulder repaired itself almost instantly.

 

I pulled my hand back just in time to be tackled by Case and Slate. Both were big fans of the group hug.

 

“Get off of me, you fat ass!” I hissed, shoving Slater.

 

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’ and squeezing us both tighter.

 

I bit her.

 

“I’m gonna get mad bitch disease!” she crooned.

 

“You’re gonna get your teeth knocked down your fucking throat in a minute

 

I was plucked out of the fray by Sides, who lifted me up to his shoulder strut.

 

I smirked smugly down at them then affectionately patted Sides’ helm.

 

“I see you have recovered, Blake,” Optimus said.

 

I nodded. “Primus helped with that.”

 

His optics brightened in surprise.

 

There was just something about having one over on Prime. Slater and I knew everything about their world as it currently stood and still it always felt as if Optimus knew what was going on or what was going to happen before we did.

 

“Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Lennox asked.

 

“My dead brother has been resurrected as an autonomous robotic organism, and while his physiology is completely Cybertronian, he is completely and totally of this Earth.”

 

Casey’s holoform fizzled out and he transformed. I jumped off of Sides’ shoulder onto Casey’s, carefully grabbing a hold of his plating to keep myself steady. None of the soldiers really knew how to take any of this based on the looks on their faces. “Any questions? No? Good.”

 

“I have one,” Optimus spoke up.

 

“Casey, I know that you are new to this life and that you have a place with Blake and Slater, a family. I would like to add to this and offer you a place among the autobots. We would require that you go through intensive training, before you join us in an official capacity, but given these terms, Casey, DeVille, will you join us?”

 

Case looked at me.

 

I wasn’t going to force him into anything, but having him be a bot would make it easy to keep him on base.

 

“Hey Blake?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m gonna be an autobot.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Hey Casey?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m the mother fucking All Spark.”

 

“I’m the Matrix!” Slater yelled from the floor.

 

“Shut up, whore!” I yelled down at her.

 

“I accept your offer Optimus.”

 

I squealed. “My brother is infinitely cooler now.”

 

“Awesome, now can we restore order?” Lennox asked.

 

“Never!” Slater pulled a paint filled water balloon seemingly out of now where and hurled it at Sunny and then running like hell.

 

I shook my head. “Welcome to the mad house.”


End file.
